


The Aftermath of War

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanos looks out from a small hut that appears to be made of trees and wood. The suns starts to rise, and the scene is quiet and melancholy. Seeing the sun break across the horizon, Thanos smiles to himself, and taking a seat, he watches the sunrise.





	1. Peter & Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Stark I don't wanna go."

Peter opens his eyes in a rush, shooting up from his bed.  
Wait, Bed? Where was Mr. Stark? The alien dude? All those people?  
Peter looked around, the place he had woken up look like his room in Queens, but... older, more familiar. Quietly he got up, looking for his backpack with his webshooters and suit.  
He was confused when he couldn't find any of them. He was more confused when he noticed he was having trouble seeing. Cautiously, he tried climbing the wall, shocked when he fell.  
What was going on? He felt around for where his old glasses were, seeing as her couldn't see without them.  
"May?" He called. "Come out here Peter, Ben's home." Ben? Uncle Ben? But he was…  
"Hey Peter," a familiar voice said. "It's been awhile."

Tony pressed his hands to his mouth, trying to suppress the panic that was about to surface. Oh God...the kid...the kid was gone. He was gone and it was all Tony's fault.  
What was he gonna tell his Aunt? And that one friend of his? What if they were gone too? A horrid thought then struck Tony.  
Pepper… What if Pepper was gone too, and it was his fault? Oh God... Rhodey, Cap, Bruce, Everyone.  
Half of the universe was gone. And it was all Tony's fault.  
He did this, all because he was stupid enough to let Thanos stab him with his own weapon.  
And he was alone, alone, alone...  
"Hey! Listen to me!" Someone shook him out of his haze. It was that robot chick. "Snap out it and get ready to get out of here. I'm going to call Rocket and see if he's still alive. You need to get it together and get ready to make a plan if he isn't."  
Tony nodded, but only half listened. He was to busy focusing on how he was going to find Thanos and cut off that bastard’s arm and beat him with it until he reversed what he'd done.  
"Alright." He said, and stood up. Tony then unclenched his fist, letting the dust he managed to grab from Peter dissolving form blow away in the dry wind.  
"Let's do this."


	2. Shuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come, this is no place to die."

"My princess!" Shuri heard someone call. Trying to get up, she shifted her weight onto her right side, turning over.  
"My princess, I bare terrible news."  
A member of the dora milaje rushed to her side and helped her up.  
"Okoye has reported that your Brother has... vanished."  
"Vanished? Have you tried looking?Perhaps...perhaps in the battle his suit was damaged and he is resting?" Shuri suggested, but the nervousness was creeping into her voice as she said it.  
"My princess, Okoye reports in front her eyes he turned to dust. According to her and the outsiders, many of our warriors have also vanished.  
"We are...uncertain of where they have gone, or if they are still alive. My princess, you are the next in line, what do you say our next action is?"  
Shuri said nothing. Instead, she got up, assisted by the dora milaje warrior.  
"My princess..." She repeated, but the words became static to Shuri's ears.  
Her brother...was gone. Vanished like smoke. Shuri felt numb. Mother, mother...she needed to find her mother.  
"Mom?" She called, moving into the throne room. "Mom?" Beginning to fear the worst, Shuri rushed to the shelter the royal family used for attacks. "Mother?"  
"Shuri?"  
"Mom!"  
Rushing toward each other, they embraced. "Mother. T'challa is...he's..." Shuri tried, but felt herself choke on the words.  
"I know, sweetie, I know..." Her mother soothed. And suddenly Shuri broke down.  
"He's gone again Mom, he's gone and he might not come back" Shuri sobbed, her voice breaking. Her mother simply held her, her own tears soft and quiet, compared to Shuri's loud sobs.  
"He's gone." She whispered.


	3. A Bitter Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something's Happening..."

Getting back to Earth with emotional grief and a cranky cyborg was about as easy as it sounded. But he managed to do it anyway.   
Now standing around the broken Wakanda Throne room, The Avengers were trying to sort everything into place. The king's sister and mother stood in his place, both looked weary and worse for wear, but in one piece. Cap and Nat stood across from him, the award tension not lost on him. Bruce stood to his left, and Thor to his right. A small, distraught looking raccoon standing on its hind legs stood on the table.   
Tony decided not to ask.  
Rhodey was in the infirmary, getting his leg braces repaired after some damage.  
But he was ok, Tony thought, relief swelling inside him. He hadn't checked Pepper yet,he couldn't check on Pepper yet...He couldn't he deal with another loss.   
His thoughts were cut short when the small creature asked Nebula (the cyborg) where Quill was. "He's-"   
"He was dusted." Tony interrupted, feeling compelled to answer, "Along with the other two with him, and the kid,” Tony's voice quivered when he mentioned Peter, but didn't break. “And the wizard."   
"What?" The raccoon whispered.  
Tony couldn't really tell, but he swore he saw tears rolling off the creature's fur.   
“They're- They're gone?" And Tony did not think something that looked like it belonged in a zoo could sound so devastated.   
"I'm sorry." He felt compelled to say it, even though he knew it meant nothing. "Sorry?...Sorry!" The thing shouted, voice breaking as it pulled out a large gun. (Later Tony wondered where it came from.) "I'll show you sorry when I-"  
Then it stopped. Tony could only guess, but it seemed to realize something. "They're all gone." The thing then fell backwards into what he guessed what a sitting position. Pulling its "hands" over its eyes, and started what Tony guessed was crying. Thor seemed to realize the weight of the situation, and gave the small creature a reassuring "pat" on the shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." Tony tired to say again, but there was no sound behind the words as he felt tears of he own threatening to spill over, all the grief finally hitting him.  
"Tony..." Steve said, but Tony heard nothing as he saw Rhodey enter the room, a phone in his hand. "I can't reach Pepper." He sighed.  
And at that moment, Tony broke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You could never hurt me Wanda, I just feel you."
> 
>  
> 
> "I love you."

Wanda woke up slowly in a warm, familiar bed. She was…  
“Wanda,” Her breath caught in her throat, “are you alright?”  
Turning her head to Vision, she felt warm tears stream down her face as she embraced him. “Vis,” she breathed. “Yes? Wanda are you sure you are alright?”  
“I'm great Vis, everything's okay now. Now that I have you back.” She lifted her head to look back up at Vision. Vision said nothing, seeming to consider her.  
“We should stay in bed.” He said after a minute.  
And so they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who you want to see next in the comments!  
> (sorry this took so long, could decide who to do)


End file.
